La llorona
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Dice la leyenda que la llorona, era en vida una mujer de suma belleza, pero que vaga penando por una profunda tristeza que la aflige, Disfruten de esta lectura inspirada en una canción de mismo nombre. No es un Songfic.


"_**La llorona"**_

Luego de eso lo tacharon de loco, ¿Cómo creyó el que le iban a hacer caso de todos modos? Ni siquiera su fiel y gran amigo Harry dio crédito a las palabras de su pelirrojo amigo, mientras que los demás, (en especial Malfoy), se reían de las palabras del muchacho con pecas que con toda seguridad relataba su historia.

-Ron… en serio, ¿De cuál fumaste?-dijo Seamus entre risas en forma de burla y todos, menos Harry y el pelirrojo se soltaron a reír, aunque Ron pudo notar claramente como el chico de lentes hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reventar en carcajadas.

-Chicos, por favor, basta de risas-decía Harry pero apenas podía hablar, contener toda la risa acumulada no era tarea fácil para el chico, pero solo por su amigo hacia el esfuerzo, después de todo, él había sido el primero en acercársele luego de la muerte de sus padres, cuando se mudó a esa calle con sus horribles tíos, los Dursley, (No muy apreciados en ese vecindario a decir verdad), y desde entonces, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, eran los mejores y más incondicionales amigos, prueba de ello era que el pelirrojo aceptaba la relación del chico con su hermana menor, cosa que nunca antes había hecho, en especial con Dean Thomas, ex novio de su hermana Ginny.

-Créanme, la vi, cuando pase por el panteón clarito la vi, era ella.

-Aja-dijo Draco sin tratar de disimular su tono burlón-Como aquella vez que viste a la señora Hoock volando en su escoba ¿no?

-Bueno, yo tenía seis años y…

-¿O la vez que dijiste que el señor Lovegood tenía duendes disecados en su casa?-lo interrumpió Seamus.

-Bueno, esa vez…

-¿O cuando dijiste que el profesor Snape era un brujo que hacia brebajes mágicos?-Agrego a la divertida conversación Neville.

-En su oficina tiene un montón de botellitas raras ¿Qué querían que creyera?

-¿Que es maestro de química tal vez?-dijo su amigo de cabello azabache mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro-Acéptalo Ron, sacas conclusiones muy adelantadas, como la vez que el director Dumbledore se vistió como alquimista para la fiesta de Halloween y jurabas que era un mago.

-No se corta la barba, eso puede hacer sospechar a cualquiera.

-No, solo al tonto que ahora dice haber visto a la llorona.

-Ahora di Malfoy-dijo el pelirrojo y se abalanzó contra el rubio derribándolo para comenzar, como otras veces antes, una riña que terminaría en golpes si no los separaban, cosa que desde luego, Harry y Neville se encargaron de hacer de inmediato, ya que el resto de chicos disfrutaba de esa escena.

-Tonto-dijo Malfoy mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse para después zarandearse y quitarse de encima las manos de Neville.

-Tu eres el tonto, si digo que la vi es porque la vi y no tienen por qué burlarse-dijo para después quitarse de encima las manos de su amigo y retirarse.

-Ron, ¡espera Ron!-Grito su amigo pero el chico lo ignoro y siguió su camino.

-Déjalo Harry, sabes cómo es, ya se le pasara-le dijo su primo, Dudley.

-Tienes Razón Big D, es terco como solo él puede serlo.

-Bien, vámonos, o mi madre se enojara porque "eres una mala influencia para su cachorrito"-dijo lo último imitando el tono de voz de su sobreprotectora madre, la cual siempre culpaba a Harry de todas las malas pasadas de su inocente hijito, mientras que, en la mayoría de veces, Harry solo trataba de ayudarlo, eso poco a poco había hecho que el muchacho regordete dejara la idea que sus padres desde pequeño le habían dado de que Potter era solo una molestia y un paracito, para afianzar una buena amistad con él.

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry con una divertida sonrisa-bueno vámonos… solo que…-dijo mientras veía la calle por la que su amigo se había marchado.

-¿Qué?

-Su casa está en dirección contraria, me pregunto a donde…

-Se sabe cuidar solo, no te preocupes.

-Sí, bueno, vámonos de una vez, estoy ansioso por que Tío Vernon me use para descargar su frustración de un día difícil en la oficina-ambos muchachos se echaron a reír animadamente mientras caminaban se dirigían a la última casa de la calle.

-Maldita sea, no lo puedo creer, bien me lo merezco por contarles eso si se cómo son-decía el muchacho mientras seguía bastante molesto-y el idiota de Malfoy, y el idiota de Neville, y el idiota de Seamus y el idiota de Harry, ¿tenían acaso que enlistar esos estúpidos errorcitos míos?-se dijo mientras continuaba caminando.-Ah, pero si he de demostrarles que no miento, ya lo verán-se dijo con decisión al llegar al lugar donde dos noches antes, todo ese problema había comenzado.

Se encontraba de regreso esa noche luego de haber ido a hacer destrozos en la casa del profesor de química, Severus Snape, luego de que este reprobara a toda la clase solo por un pequeñito error que cometieron en un experimento el cual dejo inutilizable todo el laboratorio por, como el profesor explico: "_Al menos el resto del semestre, ¡y vamos empezando hace un mes!" _Como el culpable nunca se dio a conocer, lo único que el hombre pudo hacer fue darle un poco del castigo a todos, reprobando a cada uno de los alumnos del grupo que había estado en el laboratorio en el incidente.

Lamentablemente para él y los otros quince muchachos que había planeado la venganza, el profesor se enteró de ello y llamo a la policía para que hicieran una guardia esa noche y el resto es historia. Sirenas, gritos, el profesor Snape con una taza de té en la mano mirando la escena con cara burlona desde el umbral de su casa y el corriendo tan rápido como le era posible para evitar ser llevado con el resto de los chicos.

Ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad con una lata de pintura y una bolsa llena de huevos podridos rumbo a su casa.

-Al menos me hubiera gustado aventarle uno en la cara al muy maldito-dijo con resignación mientras tiraba la bolsa en un bote de basura para irse más ligero-Bueno, la pintura puedo usarla para pintar mi cuarto, el naranja es un buen color-dicho esto continuo su andar y paso cerca de un cementerio, miro el lugar y después continuo su camino tratando de ignorar el panorama lleno de lapidas.

Él no era cobarde, solo no era el más valiente del mundo, o eso decía siempre, en fin, solo paso tan rápido como pudo, pero se detuvo en seco al percibir una aroma, uno muy dulce, un bello aroma como ningún otro, sonrió deleitándose con ese olor mientras que hacia memoria. No, nunca había olido algo tan hermoso, ni siquiera las flores del jardín de su abuela tenían ese aroma tan dulce y relajante, era fresco, e indescriptible. Debía ser el perfume de una chica, y si el perfume era como la chica, debía ser una verdadera preciosura, miro a todos lados para ver quien habría sido la mujer que dejo aquel aroma en ese lugar, peor no vio nada. Se extrañó por ello pero decidió solo encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino.

Justo fue ahí cuando a lo lejos la distinguió, si, era una silueta femenina, se notaba porque el vestido blanco que llevaba se ajustaba a las curvas de su cuerpo, era hermosa. Se quedó pasmado contemplando a la desconocida y después se encamino hacia ella, olvidando por completo que a donde se dirigía era un panteón. Quedo solo a unos metros de la chica, si no se equivocaba, mayor que él, de veinte tantos, tal vez veinte tres. Solo se detuvo porque noto que lloraba, y no sabía si era una buena idea acercarse más, o si era mejor darle su espacio y dejarla desahogar sus penas sola. Se iba dando la vuelta cuando recordó aquello que su abuelo le conto una vez, era la antigua leyenda urbana de una mujer vestida de blanco que vagaba por ahí, según decían era viuda, según decían, vagaba por el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a sus hijos, se decían muchas cosas, pero nadie sabía cuál era la verdad, lo único, en que todas las historias concordaban, era en dos cosas. Uno, por el hecho de que siempre se le veía llorando, se le bautizó como "la llorona", y dos, lo más fantástico de todo, la mujer no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos… si no que era un espíritu atrapado en este mundo.

Recordó todo eso de golpe y no le tomo mucho relacionar. Mujer vestida de blanco que llora, al pensar en la tercera arte de la historia, la que implicaba que fuera un ser de ultratumba, le hiso palidecer, justo ahí, la mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia y giro ligeramente la cabeza, el chico noto su rostro empañado en lágrimas, su clara tez y sus labios rojos y carnosos. A pesar de la belleza de ella no dejaba de ser un fantasma por lo que él solo atinó a decir y hacer algo:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAY, NANITA!-dicho esto se dio la vuelta y corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron y no dejo de hacerlo sino hasta que de un salto subió la mitad de la escalera que uso para bajar de su cuarto en la segunda planta de la casa y meterse bajo las cobijas de la cama. Algo infantil que, como un niño pequeño, se sintiera a gusto y a salvo bajo las cobijas de su cama, pero bueno, eso le sirvió para tranquilizarse y meditar las cosas, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella había estado brillando, despedía una clara luz blanca muy hermosa, y hasta cálida, pensó cuando recordó que el frio de la noche había disminuido cuando se acercó más a ella. Luego de ese escalofriante suceso, no pudo dejar de pensar en la llamada llorona, y pronto se convirtió en una obsesión.

Decidió contárselo a sus buenos amigos, pero estos lo tacharon de loco, se rieron de él, y casi se agarra a golpes con uno de ellos. Así, que ahora se encontraba sentando en la banqueta que estaba fuera del panteón de esa ciudad esperando ver algo, tomo de un bolsillo de su chaqueta un teléfono móvil (mismo que durante la corta pelea le arrebato a Malfoy sin que este se diera cuenta), y comenzó a tomar varias fotografías, a imagen era muy buena, ese era uno de los celulares más modernos del mundo, por ende de los más caros, y por supuesto, uno que el chico solo soñaría con tener.

Se dispuso a esperar entonces, estando todo listo, estaba seguro de que conseguiría algo, podía ser una fotografía, podía ser un resfriado por el frio de esa noche de noviembre, podía ser una golpiza por alguna pandilla, podía ser un buen regaño de su madre si esta se daba cuenta de que no paso la noche en casa o podía ser un encuentro no muy amigable con un espíritu. Fuera lo que fuera, esa noche conseguiría algo. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pocas veces había hecho gala de ese enorme valor en él, y si lo hacía era solo por algo verdaderamente importante, así que eso solo quería decir una cosa: Ver a esa mujer era de vida o muerte para el chico. Sonrió nervioso al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento, vida o muerte, podía llegar a experimentar algo muy cercano con la muerte, pero estaba decidido a no dejar que le dijeran loco, y seguramente con la prueba máxima de que la llorona no era un mito, conseguiría, cuando menos, que dejaran de molestarlo por sus errores pasados.

-Tenían que decir lo del profesor Snape-dijo para sí mientras analizaba su propia declaración pasada y sonreía-Bueno, al menos nadie dijo anda sobre que una vez dije que había visto que la profesora McGonagall se había transformado en un gato. Pero es que yo no sabía que tenía una mascota, ¿es razonable no?-comenzó a discutir consigo mismo y enumero gran cantidad más de anécdotas relacionadas con alguna persona y un suceso "mágico".

El frio aumentaba cada vez más, y el pelirrojo termino por rendirse al sueño que lo comenzó a embargar cuando sonaron las doce campanadas señalando la media noche. En ese momento la fría acera resultaba ser tan cómoda al igual que la valla metálica que delimitaba el cementerio y el chico no supo cuándo, pero se quedó dormido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-escucho en un susurro, lentamente abrió los ojos, frente a él estaba una joven mujer con los ojos hinchados, sus rosadas mejillas estaban bañadas en lo que parecían ser lágrimas y su expresión denotaba preocupación.- ¿Estas bien chico?-volvió a cuestionarlo.

-S… si, ah, me quede dormido-dijo el muchacho mientras se podía de pie.

-Extraño e incómodo lugar para dormir, ¿No?

-Algo, sí, pero, estaba tan cansado que no em detuve a meditar mucho eso-la mujer sonrió levemente, su expresión seguía siendo triste. El muchacho la miro mejor, era muy bella, sus labios rojos y carnosos eran muy apetecibles, sus ojos claros y brillantes, su cabellera larga y alborotada lucia muy hermosa cayendo por su espalda llegando casi a su cintura, de un color castaño claro que el chico pelirrojo definió como muy hermosa. Llevaba un delgado vestido blanco, lo que lo hiso preguntarse si tendría frio, se le veía bastante mal, con lágrimas aun resbalando de sus ojos, el muchacho sintió algo de tristeza por la mujer.

-Yo estoy bien pero… usted ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas y sola?

-Lo mismo podría decirte, ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿diecisiete?, ¿Diecinueve?

-Cumplí dieciocho hace un buen tiempo-dijo el muchacho.-y… ¿Usted?

-Pues… la última vez que celebre mi cumpleaños cumplí veintisiete

-¿Bromea?, se ve como de veinte, hasta de diecinueve.

-Bueno, gracias-dijo la alagada mujer mientras secaba algunas de sus lágrimas con la manga de su vestido, el pelirrojo no perdió tiempo y le presto un pañuelo blanco que cargaba con el (sinceramente ni el sabia porque o para que pero nunca salía sin ese pañuelo), y se lo ofreció a la mujer, ella lo acepto y seco sus lágrimas, lo devolvió y el chico de inmediato guardo el objeto en su bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde y, una mujer no debería andar por ahí sola, me llamo Ronald Weasley, y me ofrezco a acompañarla señorita hasta su casa-Él no era un caballero, no era que el fuera de los que deja pasar primero a las mujeres a alguna habitación, de los que en las citas abre la puerta del coche para que su acompañante baje o que acomode la silla donde la chica se va a sentar. Solo era que en ese momento sentía un gran deseo de ser amable con esa bella mujer, que no conocía, y que aun así, se tomó un tiempo para cerciorarse de que él estuviera bien.

-Pues, te lo agradezco mucho Ron-dijo y cruzo su brazo con el del chico el cual había extendido desde hace un rato, y de ese modo se marcharon.

-Por cierto, no me ha dicho su nombre señorita.

-A, valla modales los míos, primero que nada, no me hables de usted quieres, y mi nombre es Hermione.

-Hermione… mmm, bonito nombre para una bonita dama-ella rio un poco.

-¿Esa es la frase que siempre usas para conquistar damas?

-Solo a veces, no lo haría con una mujer que se llame Henrietta verdad-Ambos rieron un poco con eso y continuaron su camino animadamente.

-¿Vives por aquí cerca?-pregunto ella a su acompañante.

-No, solo venia por aquí.

-y… si se puede saber, ¿Por qué estabas a esta hora, dormido en la banqueta fuera de un cementerio?

-Am… bueno, por una tontería de chicos, una especie de reto, por así decirlo.

-Ok-dijo simplemente Hermione.

-¿Y usted?, perdón, ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?, bueno, pues… solo venia por aquí, para ver a alguien.

-¿Quién?

-Bueno, a tres personas en realidad, a mis hijos-dijo ella, el chico comprendió al momento, si fue a verlos a un panteón entonces…

-Lo siento mucho.

-No tienes por qué, tú no fuiste el culpable.

-Y… ¿Quién…?-Ella lo volteo a ver y él se detuvo, decidió que era demasiado entrometerse en eso-Ah, disculpe por mi… mi madre dice que soy un metiche y yo…

-Fue mi esposo-dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara-Mi difunto esposo, él lo hiso y después se marchó con ellos.-Ron guardo silencio, no quiso agregar nada más, era mejor así, supuso. El silencio se había vuelto incomodo hasta que Ron decidió que era hora de terminar con eso.

-¿Por qué me contaste eso?-le dijo volteando a mirarla, ella hiso lo mismo y pudo apreciar esos hermosos y relucientes ojos color miel.

-No sé, creo que porque vi que eres un buen hombre.

-Me acabas de conocer, ¿Cómo es que tan rápido confiaste en mí?

-Te ofreciste a llevarme a mi casa, y hasta ahora no has tratado de propasarte conmigo a pesar de que has tenido la oportunidad, eso es bastante muestra de tu forma de ser para mi.-El pelirrojo sonrió alagado. La miro temblar un poco y noto que se pegaba bastante a su cuerpo, se detuvo en seco y zafó su brazo del de ella, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros a la mujer.

-Así está mejor ¿Verdad?-la mujer metió las manos en las mangas de la chaqueta de color marrón y con una de sus finas manos acaricio el cuello de lana de esta.

-Sí, gracias Ron.

-No me agradezcas, sigamos-dijo y volvió a cruzar su brazo con el de ella para continuar su caminata. Pasaron cerca de un salón de baile donde parecía estaban bailando al ritmo de la salsa. Ella no pudo evitar mecerse un poco con los ojos serrados al compás de la música, él lo noto y sonrió enormemente, cuando ya estaban bastante alejados como para escuchar la música ella abrió los ojos y noto que el pelirrojo tenía su mirada clavada en ella, ella sonrió con timidez y algo de pena.

-¿Te gusta mucho bailar?-le dijo el ella respiro hondo.

-Es mi vida-El sonrió, medito por un rato las cosas y después se separó de la mujer, tomándola de la mano se adelantó algunos pasos y luego, sin soltar su mano, se puso frente a ella, a una larga distancia, la suma de sus brazos extendidos. Comenzó a tararear la tonada que acababan de escuchar un rato atrás y a acercarse a ella. Ella se dejó llevar por él y comenzaron a bailar, ella demostró ser una experta bailarina, mientras que él no se quedaba atrás, entre pasos de baile el confeso haber tenido una maestra particular de baile algunos años atrás, y ella confeso que había querido mucho ser una bailarina de ballet, desde muy pequeña, aunque no solo el ballet le interesaba, no, sino cualquier tipo de baile. Los pasos cada vez eran más complejos, más movidos y más acompasados. Al mismo tiempo, también aumentaba la temperatura de ambos cuerpos y la intimidad del baile, pasando rápidamente a ser uno en que los cuerpos estaban prácticamente uno sobre el otro, la salsa paso rápidamente, y ahora lo que disfrutaban era del tango. Y uno muy acalorado, sus cuerpos comenzaban a sudar a pesar del frio de la noche, y sus alientos agitados eran escuchados con toda claridad por el otro.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba, ni pretendía recordar el hecho de cómo llegaron ahí, de quien era la persona con quien estaban, ni que habían ido a hacer a ese lugar, solo disfrutaban del rose de sus cuerpos, del aroma del otro y de todas las sensaciones que causaba tenerse tan cerca.

Ron miraba a aquella gran bailarina con ojos de deseo, y esos mismos ojos eran con los que ella lo miraba a él, sus rostros se fueron acercando más y más hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso tan apasionado como el baile que acababan de tener. Sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla en sus bocas mientras que sus manos no se quedaron atrás y comenzaron de inmediato a inspeccionar el otro cuerpo, la chaqueta marrón callo pronto, y las grandes manos de él acariciaban la piel tersa y suave de ella sobre el delgado y bastante traslucido vestido blanco. Mientras las pequeñas y finas manos de ella recorrían con fervor la espalda, el pecho y los brazos marcados de él por arriba y por debajo de la ropa, él no era precisamente un adonis, pero claramente tenia de que presumir. La temperatura era alta y la presencia de la ropa estorbaba bastante, y el frio fue lo único que impidió que esos dos nuevos amantes no se la arrancaran de una buena vez, poco a poco pudieron controlarse y se despegaron muy a su pesar, el pelirrojo recogió la chaqueta y se la volvió a colocar a la castaña que de inmediato tomo el brazo de él y esta vez, recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico y se pegó más a su cuerpo, entrelazando los dedos de su mano libre con los de él.

No dijeron más durante el camino, lo consideraron bastante inútil y tonto, así que solo compartieron de un agradable silencio, hasta llegar a una vieja casa muy alejada de todos los vecindarios. Parecía una vieja cabaña abandonada, en la que a sus alrededores tenia gran cantidad de hermosas flores, de ahí el olor dedujo el chico al notar que el perfume de esas flores era el mismo perfume que ella llevaba, aunque le parecía que l aroma era más intenso y agradable en ella que en la gran concentración de flores.

-Bueno Ron, gracias-dijo ella y se quitó la chaqueta, se la entregó al muchacho y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa.

-Espera, Hermione-dijo el muchacho y la castaña volteo a verlo.- ¿Volveremos a vernos?-ella sonrió con ternura ante su pregunta, parecía un niño rogando a su madre algo que sabía no le iba a conceder, mientras ella lo miraba con esa cara que pone uno cuando la respuesta que esta por dar tampoco le agrada mucho.

-Ron, desde el cementerio, note que sabias todo, tal vez no al principio, pero te diste cuenta conforme paso la noche, ¿me equivoco?-el muchacho no dijo nada solo sonrió con resignación-Es, poco probable, que nos veamos de nuevo.

-¿Más no imposible?-se adelantó a decir el pelirrojo

-En esta vida… pocas cosas son imposibles-dijo ella y sonrió con melancolía, abrió la puerta de la cabaña para entrar en está provocando un fuerte rechinido, y antes de entrar a la casa se desvaneció y la puerta se azotó con fuerza.

El muchacho luego de ponerse la chaqueta se dispuso a regresar a su casa, reviso en el celular que llevaba con él la hora y noto que ya eran casi las cinco de la madrugada. Sonrió levemente, su madre lo asesinaría, medito el hecho de que ser un fantasma no era tan malo, pero decidió mejor pensar luego en esas cosas y por el momento, preocuparse más por encontrar el camino de regreso. Su abuelo también le conto otra cosa, a la llorona le gusta perder a la gente, pero esa noche, no solo él había resultado perdido, ella también, uno se perdió en el otro, aunque él también se perdió en quién sabe dónde.

Eran ya las nueve de la mañana y un grupo de chicos se encontraba esperando en una banca del autobús el transporte que los llevaría ese día a ver un partido de futbol femenil, ya que en uno de los equipos jugaba la hermana de Ron, Ginny, quien se había ido con una amiga al partido que daría inicio en una hora, mientras que su novio le había dicho que la vería más tarde, que primero iría por sus amigos. Y así había sido, estaba ahí con Dudley, Neville y Draco quienes eran los únicos que habían decidido acompañarlo despertándose más temprano de lo que acostumbraban ese sábado (Aunque a Malfoy lo llevaban más a fuerzas). El único faltante era Ron, pero Harry pensó que él se iría a parte por aun estar algo resentido con ellos. Pero fue en ese momento cuando noto que el pelirrojo se aproximaba a donde ellos del lado contrario de donde vivía, lo que le pareció raro pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Por fin apareces-le dijo Draco quien parecía estar cansado, somnoliento e irritado por estar ahí.

-Sí, ¿Qué ahí?-dijo en forma de saludo. Y después entrego a Draco su teléfono celular dejándolo contrariado.

-¿Por qué tenías tu mi celular?-le pregunto muy interesado y molesto el rubio mientras revisaba y notaba que la cámara estaba activada.

-Larga historia luego te cuento.-dijo y después bostezó, se le veía bastante cansado.

-¿Dónde estabas?, no me digas que fuiste a buscar a la llorona… Dime por favor que no fue eso Ron-le dijo su amugo a lo que el chico hiso un ademan con la mano negando eso.

-No, solo fue una exageración mía, tenían razón,-dijo, les dirigió una sonrisa y se alejó, los chicos lo llamaron y le dijeron que debía ir al juego de Ginny o esta lo mataría, pero el no hiso caso alguno, estaba demasiado cansado por tanto caminar y Bailar esa noche como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera meterse en su cama y dormir por unas varias horas.

**Fin**

_La llorona es una vieja leyenda urbana, muy famosa en mi país, (México), tiene muchísimas versiones, yo mismo he escuchado al menos cuatro de estas, en fin, le di un pequeño toque personal y esto fue lo que resulto._

_El fic está inspirado en la canción de Bobi Bozman- "La llorona", una buena rola a mi parecer, espero que hayan disfrutado con este fic, me despido, diciéndoles que se la pasen chido y todo eso que digo siempre. _

__


End file.
